Dark Beginnings to a New Hope
by MoonTigress
Summary: We all know the story of Harry Potter, but nobody had ever heard of the twin long forgotten who became something more powerful then anyone could ever imagine possible. Her name is Scarlett Luna Potter and this is her story and her new beginning...
1. Rude Awakening

"Up! Get up! Now!"

I awoke with a start, as my Aunt tapped on the door. I hear my twin brother groan from my side as he tried to bury himself into the old, coarse blanket we shared.

"Up!" Aunt Petunia screeched before going to the kitchen to start up breakfast.

I looked at Harry as he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looked blearily at me.

"I had that dream again, the ne where were flying…on a flying motorcycle in the arms of a large man with a scratchy beard." I said hesitantly, looking at Harry from the corner of my eye. His expression was all I need to see to know we'd both had the same dream. Before Harry could say anything Aunt Petunia was back and pounding on the door.

"Are you up yet?" Aunt demanded.

"Yes Aunt we'll be out in a second" I responded as Harry put on his round glasses held together with a lot of Sellotape because of all the times cousin Dudley would use Harry as a punching bag.

"Harry! Get over here and look after the bacon" Aunt Petunia screeched, and quickly went to add, "And Scarlett! Get up and clean the kitchen, I want everything perfect for Dudley's birthday".

Harry and I groaned.

"What did you say?" Aunt snapped through the door.

"Nothing" we quickly replied, sighing in relief when she left and was out of hearing distance.

As Harry started looking for a pair of socks I turned my back and put a relatively clean (well as clean as living in a small, tight dusty cupboard with your brother and having to shake and check every piece of clothing because of the spiders as the cupboard under the stairs where they slept was full of them) shirt and pair of old blue jeans on, and ran an old comb with most of the picks missing through my long red hair the colour of fresh blood that fell in soft waves down past my lower back before Harry followed me out to the kitchen to do as we'd been asked.

When we went down the hall to the kitchen, there seemed to be an endless pile of birthday presents for Dudley all staked upon the table. Not giving it more than a minute glance I got to work.

As Harry and I worked I studied Harry. He was small and skinny for his age and it didn't help when he wore Dudley's old clothes four times his size. Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair and bright green eyes. He also has a thin scare on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt, everyone (as in Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon) thought it should be hidden as if it brought them great distaste well more than whenever they see us, but I thought it was unique, it had a beauty all on its own.

"Comb your hair!" Uncle Vernon shouted at Harry making me jump, nearly dropping the glass plate I was cleaning.

My reflection caught my attention in the window above the sink where I was washing the dishes.

My hair was the first thing you notice blood red hair was kind of noticeable after all. My eyes were next in the most noticeable category they're gold with flecks of green near the iris. I know I got my hair from my mother but the eyes they must of come from somewhere in my family line. I had sharp cheekbones and a small nose and my lower lip is fuller then my upper but there was softness to me, an air of innocence you might say, ha! Better to be underestimated than overestimated. Though you couldn't see it I also had a small scar similar to Harry's but in the shape of a crescent moon on the back of the middle of my neck which couldn't be seen because of my hair.

I'm thinner then I should be but so is Harry guess its cause we always get scraps, no better than a filthy animal so says Aunt Petunia.

"Thirty six! That's two less than last year!" Dudley voice gradually grew higher and brought me out of my deep thinking. Turning around I noticed Dudley's face turning red much like his own father.

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, its here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy". Aunt Petunia was quick to reassure. Rolling my eyes I tuned them out and got back to my choirs only stopping when Harry gave me a few pieces of bacon to quickly eat while Aunt and Uncle were busy watching Dudley opening all his gifts, most of which he will over ever see today before their put away like the stuff from last year and the year before that never to be seen again.

When I finished with my choirs I quickly before Aunt Petunia could notice snuck back into mine and Harry's "room" to doze for a few minutes.

**Hi i hope you like my beginning - and just saying for my other stories I'm going to be updating them soon don't worry...**

**anyway send reviews i wanna know what YOU think.**

**See ya'**


	2. Fallen Star

It seemed as if I'd just closed my eyes when Harry shook me awoke, quickly explaining how horrid Mrs Figg's who liked to sow Harry and I pictures of all the cats she'd ever owned, had broken her leg and couldn't mind us for the day. We hated going there even though it was only once every year it made me shiver in disgust, my lip curling up in distaste it always smelt of cabbage there and...other substances.

Harry quickly told me of how Aunt's friend was away so they were taking us with them to the zoo. I felt my face light up in a smile, it was the best news I'd heard in a while. We'd never been to the zoo, how exciting, there'd be big cats, bears, wolves, and all kinds of predators as well as other animals such as the apes and the reptiles.

If Aunt and Uncle ever knew I wouldn't be allowed to go, Harry knew he was the only person I trusted with my secret. It started when I was five, it could have been happening before then without me realizing it but I don't remember. I was in the backyard playing with an old, matted stuffed bear with only one eye still attached, if only by a thread, and sitting beside me was a stray orange tabby with a white spot in the middle of its forehead in a shape similar to that of a star which therefore became its name with the tabby's permission of course. It'd sit with me whenever I was alone and no one was around, it was smart and even had long conversations about its travels, what she'd seen and done. I knew for certain that I could speak to animals when I started to have conversations with various birds and even a small skink once who'd recently lost the end of its tail, reassuring me it's grow back eventually. It was three years later when I told Harry, it was on accident because Star had stopped coming around and I was worried. I found out not too long after that Uncle Vernon had called the pound to "Get rid of that bastard cat!", I was so angry, never in my life had I been so angry, I'd made strange things happen around me and so had Harry but this was ten times as powerful, the walls literally shook it was like an earthquake and everything but myself shook with it. I remember hearing Aunt screaming while Uncle Vernon yelled at me from his spot under the table how he managed to get there so fast I wouldn't know. I could hear glass breaking, windows, mirrors would shatter while plates, glass cups and glass dishes would crack, and great big thick lines that looked like multiple vines sprouting from the centre. It was only Harry that prevented anything from happening to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia which would of course have been horrible, anyone hear the sarcasm in that statement because I sure do. If Harry wasn't there I believe the house would not be still standing today and there would probably be no Vernon or Petunia in the world either, the only reason Dudley wasn't affected because he wasn't there but at one of his friends' houses. It took a while for Harry to calm me down and when Uncle Vernon caught his breath his gaze went straight to me and his face went a deep purple and with a look of utter hatred gripped my arm in a bruising grip and pulled me down the stairs to the basement where my punishment awaited me. Harry had to be locked in the cupboard and they even dragged the lounge in front of it. Who knew that someone so small could be so strong? It was weeks before the bruising started to become a sickly yellow that painted my flesh in no particular pattern. The only places not bruised were my face, neck and my arms the only reason was because they could be seen whereas the rest of me wasn't so lucky. I still remember Uncle Vernon's sick look of satisfaction as he whipped his bloody knuckles on an old rag before leaving me there on the cold concrete floor shivering and only once he left did I let my tears fall. The only person to ever see me cry was Harry and it was only once when I was 7 and Anchor the neighbour's dog that would talk to me when I was feeling lonely through a gap in the fence, was killed by a hit and run accident.

That night when I finally fell asleep was the first time our dreams interlaced and it was only after the third or fourth time that we discussed it together, figuring out that we weren't crazy and it was only another weird thing that's ever happened to us in our life. We also discovered that when we willed it we could send thoughts to each other and after a while of practising it we could have entire conversations via the mind link and even send previous conversations with other people through to each other or send images. Maybe it was because we were twins, I remember hearing something at school about twins that were believed to have mind connections whether it be that the other would know if the other was in trouble or hurt, there was no real conclusion as to what happenings but there were many theory's but none where even close to ours.


	3. Constricting Insight

Shaking my head I got rid of all my previous thoughts and quickly tried to make myself look half decent. At the end all I did was wash my face and do my teeth and put my hair up into high ponytail. When I came out the front the door was just opening, revealing Dudley's best friend Piers Polkiss who had a considerable resemblance to that of a rat, walking in with his mother.

Half an hour later Harry and I were in the back of the car with Dudley in the middle, and Aunt and Uncle in the front. Before we'd got in the car Uncle Vernon took a bruise gripping hold of Harry's and mines arms and led us to the side to, putting his big ugly, purple face right up to ours and saying,

"I'm warning you, any funny business and you know what'll happen" he said leering at me, before shoving us towards the car.

I definitely knew what would happen, Harry will get knocked around a bit, then be locked in the cupboard and I'll get the brute of the beating down in the basement. Harry was basically a warm up for Uncle Vernon where I was the main course, while Harry tried as hard as he could to stop it, to stop uncle Vernon, but he could never get to me, they'd learnt to move the couch in front of the cupboard door as a sort of barrier until Uncle deemed my punishment done.

When we arrived, Piers was waiting for us at the zoo entrance. It was the best morning in a long time, seeing all the different animals, for me I liked the predators best, the big cats, wolves, bears and the reptiles, favouring the snakes more than the lizards.

I was laughing too, especially when Harry took notice of the resemblance of the apes to Dudley but soon stopped at the look Uncle Vernon shot us.

After lunch we went to the reptile house, the others were ahead while Harry was standing in front of a large snake that could've wrapped itself twice around Uncle Vernon's new car. As I watched the snake raised its head and winked! Right at Harry! Which I then noticed that Harry had been talking to the snake I quietly joined him nodding at the great snake in greeting and leaned my head of Harry's shoulder as he continues talking to the snake.

"LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! IT'S MOVING" Dudley screamed, running towards us, Piers on his heels.

When he got to us he punched Harry in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground while Piers shoved me causing me to smash into the wall head first. When I opened my eyes my vision was blurry and my head ached. Raising a hand to my head I felt a sticky substance, blood my blood coating my head and running down the sides of my face. It got confusing then, I must have a concussion. I could distantly notice someone helping me up, letting me lean on them as they led me to the car.

All the way home Dudley was raving about some snake trying to strangle and eat him, personally I wish it had. When we got home Harry I realised, helped me to our cupboard and got a wet cloth to clean my head wound and then let me sleep.


	4. Lettters From No One

By the time we were allowed out of the cupboard summer holidays had started and in that time Harry had had time to tell and show me from his memories what had happened, that when he was knocked down he was angry but when I was knocked into the wall and he saw the blood he was so furious that the glass of the great Boa constrictors tank had disappeared causing a bit of a mess for the zoo, at least now I know why Dudley was raving about that snake.

That afternoon Dudley was parading around in his new uniform for Uncle Vernon's old school Smelting's, with Aunt bursting into happy tears and Uncle Vernon gruffly stating that this was the proudest moment of his life while Harry and I tried to smother our laughter at the sight of Dudley wearing a maroon tailcoat, orange knickerbockers and a flat straw hat called boaters. It was definitely a memorable moment. Our mood that had risen considerably was deflated when a repulsive smell. It was Harry's and mine's uniform, Aunt Petunia was dying the material grey though we knew it wouldn't turn out that way it was best not to comment.

The click of the letter-box and the flop of letters on the doormat signalled the post.

"Get the post Dudley" Uncle Vernon said from behind his paper.

"Make Harry get it" Dudley wined.

"Get the post Harry"

"Make Dudley get it" Harry said from his position on the floor as he cleaned a dirty tile.

"Dudley poke him with your stick" Dudley made his way over to Harry while a happy grin on his face and stick at the ready but I quickly intercepted.

'Wait I'll get it, Harry's cleaning I'll do it" I said blocking Dudley from getting to Harry.

Dudley's expression turned sour as Vernon agreed. Sighing I made my way to the front door and picked up the pile of letters and flicking through them. I froze when two letters caught my attention one was addressed to me and another to Harry. Wide eyed I signalled Harry over using the mind link. When he was by my side I showed him the letters, and together we made our way into the living room and set the rest of the letters by Uncle Vernon and started to our room still looking at the letters while holding them as if it were something delicate. There was no mistake, addressed plainly enough for someone with half a mind to figure out…

Ms S. Potter

The cupboard under the stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whining

Surrey

Harry's is the same but had his name in the place of mine. The envelope was thick and heavy, the parchment a yellowish colour with the ink an emerald-green ink. Though the funny thing was there was no return address or even a stamp on either of the letters. On the opposite side if the letter was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms with a lion, eagle, badger and a snake surrounding the letter H.

"Hurry up, girl!" Uncle Vernon shouted irritation obvious. Sighing I gave Harry his letter and walked quickly into the kitchen with Harry slowly trailing behind me still gazing at his letter. After handing the pile of letters to Vernon I sat with Harry on the couch and at the same time began to open the letter. Distantly I could hear Uncle Vernon complain about a woman called Marge being ill, when Dudley's loud shriek pierced the air in the otherwise quiet room,

"DAD! They've got something!" Dudley's shrieked.

I winced at the pitch of the wail. The next thing I knew my letter was being ripped from my hands by a furious Uncle who already had Harry's in hand.

"That's ours!" Harry and I said at the same time, angry apparent.

We watched in growing angry as Uncle mocked us.

"Who'd ever write to you two" he sneered, while Dudley laughed quietly in the background.

Uncle proceeded to for the first tome look at the letters. What he saw made his already red face become a sickly green, and then quickly became a pale white.

"P-P-Petunia!" Uncle Vernon gasped out, face still a pale white. He quickly handed Aunt Petunia both letters when he hurried into the room. As she read her face became paler and paler till it looked as though she was one thing away from fainting. When Dudley tried to peek at the writing Uncle Vernon grabbed Dudley by the scuff of the neck and pushed him out of the room then came back for Harry and me and did the same.

When Harry went back to listen to the hushed conversation happening on the other side of the door, Dudley pushed him aside to look through the crack. Rolling my eyes at their behaviour I made Harry quickly promise to update me of what was being said later and went back to the long list of choirs Harry and I shared.

* * *

**hope you like where its headed and remember we'll soon be off to... HOGWARTS! **

**remember to review...review...review (say it like you in one of those haunted houses, and how there's suddenly ghostly whispers echoing around you)**

**awesome! i'll be adding soon! **


	5. Suspicious Changes

The next morning I was awoken by jab to the side. Groaning I looked up and saw Uncle Vernon. I frowned Uncle Vernon hadn't once in my whole life visited our cupboard. Without breaking eye contact I shoved at Harry till he woke and basically had the same reaction as I did.

"Where's our letter?" Harry said angrily, "it's addressed to us"

"SILENCE!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. But after a few calming breaths forced himself into a painful smile.

"Er – yes, Harry, Scarlett – about this cupboard. Your Aunt and I think…..you're getting too big for this cupboard…so you'll be moving into Dudley's second bedroom." I exchanged a confused and slightly exasperated look with Harry before turning back to Uncle Vernon.

"Why?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Don't ask question!" Vernon shouted, "Take this stuff upstairs too" he added in a slightly lower tone, and then slammed the cupboard door shut.

After taking our stuff up to Dudley's second room, we cleared some space then sat on the one single bed in the room. Looks like we'll still be sharing a bed, not that I minded I was used to it by now, I have only been doing it for my whole life. Done the hall we could hear Dudley crying to Aunt Petunia about us staying in the second room, his room and that he didn't want us in here. Blocking out his voice I asked Harry about what I'd missed out of in the conversation last night. We spent the next hour curled up in bed talking. Talking about what was said, something about someone spying on us to know that we'd slept in the cupboard, Harry said he was sure that's why were put up in this room. After that we just kept talking mostly about all the strange happenings that go on around us. Me being able to talk and understand animals and the times when I'd get really angry and things would break and boil till they popped. And how Harry could talk and understand only snakes which meant I wasn't the only one who could understand animals even if he could only understand one species. And the times when Harry's been really angry and like that snakes tank disappeared. We couldn't understand what was happening to us, we've never known anyone remotely the same. Though we tried to stay awake lack of sleep soon had us huddled together for warmth (only because we moved to a new room doesn't mean the living conditions are any different) and fast asleep.


	6. Futile Attempts

The next morning at breakfast was relatively normal, though oddly quiet. Mainly because of Dudley who was still in shock. He'd kicked and yelled and even threw his tortoise through the greenhouse roof and still did not have his bedroom back. Touch shit for him, I would've laughed if I wasn't looking for clues to solidify Harry's theory about only moving rooms because of the address of the letter right down to the sleeping arrangements.

I was already suspicious, as Uncle Vernon was actually being kind of pleasant towards us you could say. Even made Dudley get the mail that morning instead of one of us, though the calm mood didn't last for long when Dudley yelled out,

"There's another one! Mr H. Potter and Ms S. Potter, the Smallest bedroom, 4 Privet Drive - "

With a strangled cry Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat, snatched the letter from Dudley's grasp knocking Dudley to the ground in the process and told everyone to go to their room's well he'd said to Harry and I to go to our cupboard but then seemed to remember that he'd moved us to the smallest bedroom in the house. All the way to our room our thoughts were linked, blending seemingly as one, 'someone knew they'd moved out of their cupboard and also knew that the first letters never actually got to us, whom surely try again, wouldn't they? We just had to get those letters. But the question is how?...

The next morning when the alarm clock rang at six o'clock, I watched Harry quickly get ready and head downstairs. Last night we decided the first attempt be Harry the second attempt would be me. Hopefully we won't need a second attempt.

"AAAAARRRGH!"

I quickly got up and raced down the hall and stopped at the top of the stairs. Down below was Harry and Uncle Vernon. Vernon was lying on the ground in a sleeping bag having yelled when harry stepped on his from the red mark against his otherwise purple face. I quickly made my way to Harry's side and gripped his hand in mine ready for the blow. Vernon didn't disappoint, for about an hour and a half who stood there as he yelled and shouted until he told us to make him some breakfast. When harry came back from giving Vernon his cup of tea, he told me there were more letters, about a dozen and Vernon ripped them all up in front of him. My emotions were so strong I sure Harry could feel them as I walked with clenched fists to the spice rack and took the hottest substance there, which happened to be, chilli pepper and paprika and doused them on his toast and left them for about ten minutes so the flavour selected them whipped them off and put them into the water in pan containing his morning eggs. When everything was ready I got rid of the evidence, cleaning the counters and washing the dishes with Harry's help it was done in no time and the food was still steaming. Sharing a quick smile we put the food on a tray and walked out of the kitchen to where Vernon had settled himself at his favourite chair and handed him the food with not so much as a thankyou in return but you come to expect that. We waited at the top of the stairs for the big finale and he didn't disappoint, it wasn't five minutes into stuffing his face before he suddenly froze, looked down at his meal, chewed a bit more then suddenly he stood his dishes flying everywhere as he ran from the room into the nearby bathroom screaming.

The next morning was a Friday and a loud hammering echoed throughout the house. We stood at the top of the stairs fists clenched as Uncle Vernon put nail and boards to cover the postal slot in the door. When he caught sight of us all he did was smile in victory, I turned away and walked back to our room and started pacing the area available as we haven't really much room as we hadn't had the time to move all this junk out. Ten minutes later I was still pacing and harry had jump come through the door and sat on the bed, head down, and elbows on his knees with his hands clasped in the middle.

"We have to do something, we can't keep letting him win Harry" I said my voice conveying my frustration and anger.

"I know, but what can we do? Against them? What would we do? There right nobody wants us" Harry's voice was laced in sorrow as if he was actually believing what was being said.

"Now cut that out immediately Harry James Potter, someone obviously knows and cares enough to send those letters we'll be out of here soon I know it and you got to believe me you, and trust me enough to put your faith in me…I can't do this without you, we've been there for each other since we could speak and even before that and now when we have the more reason than ever to do something about it I only can ask you one thing…are you prepared to deal with the consequences?" I tried to keep the hope out of my voice as I watched him trying to work himself and his emotions out. After what seemed like eternity he straightened and came to stand at my side.

"Yes" he said voice strong, hope filled me and I turned around, throwing my arms around him and burying my head in the side of his neck as his arms wrapped around me.

"They'll pay for everything they've done to us, one day they'll get what's coming to em'. And we'll have our revenge" my voice was laced with hope that I couldn't hide but what she didn't know was that Harry was looking at her with concern, he didn't want revenge he only wanted his freedom, but he kept his thoughts to himself as well as his doubts.


	7. So Much For No Post on Sundays

"No post on Sunday" Uncle said looking tired but happy as he spread marmalade in his newspapers, "No damn letters today -" he was cut short in his babbling when something caught him sharply in the back of his head. The next moment was filled with chaos, letter streamed in through the fireplace like missiles. Screams filled the air as I sat calmly in the letter shower, I could feel Harry's happiness and excitement radiating through the bond.

"OUT! OUT!" Uncle Vernon's scream reaching higher levels than the screams of Petunia and Dudley in the room. He then proceeded to grab Harry and Dudley and throw them out the room with Petunia following closely behind. He'd seemed to forgotten I existed as he made grabs for the letters littering the floor and still shooting through the fireplace. A small smile graced my lips at his "unfortunate" streak of bad luck. I couldn't keep myself from containing my laughter any longer which quickly caught my Uncles attention. Taking quick measured steps he came to a stop in front of me and drew his hand back and sent it flying.

SLAP!

My head flew to the side on impact. It bloody stung but I didn't let him see it. After all the beatings I suffered through I was a master at hiding my emotions which always infuriated him more. He went for another swing but I'd had enough. I caught his wrist millimetres before it could hit me, only a hairs breath away from my cheek. My eyes narrowed dangerously on his and I stood not releasing his wrist. His eyes widened and I knew he was scared, letters where still falling, raining around us and in the mini whirlwind they created lifted my hair from my back, billowing out behind me and my gold eyes seemed to spark dangerously, my lips curled up in disgust and hatred.

"I don't think so never again will I sit there and take all those beatings, never again will I serve you like I'm a servant no better than the dirt you walk on, no more" and with that I snapped his wrist. His agonised cry seemed to echo in the room, but what I wasn't expecting was Harry's warning cry and something hard hitting the back of my head, the Smelting's stick I realised distantly I hit the ground my focus coming in and out of focus. I felt a hand grip mine tightly it was Harry I could tell by the fuzzy outline of his figure. And with that I promptly passed out.


	8. Seperate Paths

When I awoke I was lying on a cold, hard surface, shivering and hurt. Shouts outside suddenly pierced the air. I focused more on the sound and jolted when I realised it was Harry and he was calling out my name.

"Harr-y" I slurred still not fully recovered. A car door was slammed shut and the shouts of Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley filled the air. Two more car doors slammed. When I heard my name again I forced myself in a standing position to find one of my hands cuffed to an old pipe coming out of the concrete wall. I tried yanking and pulling my hand to loosen it or brake free but it was no use. Another all of my name sent my gaze straight to a small window above me, if I could get to that window I could find out what was happening.

It took about 7 tries before I found myself kneeling on the edge of the pipe, kneeling so I didn't pull uselessly at my wrist. Panting I paused, waiting a moment before the room stopped spinning in and out of focus before balancing on my toes stretched upwards towards the small window. Gaining a firm grip on the windowsill I used my elbow to support more of my weight and pulled myself up enough that my mouth was level with the window allowing me to see outside. What I saw shocked me, Aunt Petunia was sobbing in the passenger seat of the car while Dudley sat in the back with a shocked look on his face with tears still running down his face as he looked upon the scene with wide eyes. Uncle Vernon was literally dragging a struggling Harry towards the car while he screamed out to me.

"Har-ry!" I tried to yell but it came out as a small croak.

"SCARLETT! No let me go!" Harry yelled out, still struggling with tears running down his pale cheeks.

But it was no use Uncle Vernon was stronger and bigger than him and soon had him locked in the car tied up with the spare rope that was in the garage. As Uncle Vernon got in the car, Harry was still struggling and calling out for me much to the chagrin of Vernon. Just as the car took off I watched as Uncle Vernon grabbed Dudley still smelting's stick and with a hard, sharp WACK! Caught Harry in the side of the head, knocking him unconscious.

"N-O...HAR-RY! NO!" I croaked out uselessly as they drove away.

I climbed down from my perch and was still for about a second before I started to mercilessly pull and tug at my cuffed hand. Tears were streaming down my face as I gave up on trying to get free, and threw my body unceremoniously at the wall screaming till I finally lost my ability to speak. I finally lost consciousness as the past events caught up with me and I sank into black oblivion.


End file.
